When You Remember
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot/song-fic! Esme reads something in the newspaper that reminds her of her past. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the song "This Time" in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers and Celine Dion.)**

**When You Remember**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

I flipped through the paper, my eyes scanning over the small print. It wasn't until I got to page 10 that my breath caught in my throat.

**WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN OWN HOME. **

**HUSBAND IN CUSTODY OVER SUSPISCIONS OF DOMESTIC AND SEXUAL ABUSE!**

I know I shouldn't be reading it if I didn't want to remember the memories I had buried deep within the back of my mind.

It wasn't, however, a choice. I _needed _to read further. My own experiences _made _me read further. Every word turned into my own as I was dragged into my messy past.

_One more hour burns__  
><em>_So scared of his return__  
><em>_That I can't sleep tonight__  
><em>_In this hospital light_

I could hear people walking around me; my IV drip was hanging limply besides me. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light being shone into my eyes.

"Mrs. Evenson?" I blinked again, wincing as a sudden jolt of pain shot through me. "Mrs. Evenson?"

"Agh..." I breathed.

"She's awake!" Called another voice. I felt someone rest hand on my forehead.

"She has a slight fever," the person with their hand on my forehead commented. "But pupil reflexes are good."

"Are you surprised?" Growled another voice. "She's broken three ribs!"

So that was what the pain was. Charles.

"Get me some morphine," the first voice demanded.

A small prick was felt and then the pain seemed to fade, along with my strength to stay awake. At least Charles couldn't get me here, well, I assumed not anyway.

_You call a tragedy__  
><em>_It's just another day to me__  
><em>_For my heart beats with fear__  
><em>_As his footsteps draw near_

"Do you know how it happened?" A familiar voice inferred with my sleep. My muscles tensed on their own accord to the man the voice belonged to.

"I thought you would sir," replied another voice.

"Sadly I don't, I was at work." He sighed. "Poor soul, I just wish I could take the pain away."

I felt myself grimace, not because of the pain, but because I knew Charles was spreading more lies. My heart beat with familiar fear and I forced my eyes more tightly together.

_The life I meant to lead__  
><em>_Won't slip away from me..._

And although I was only 25 years old, I still had hope my life would change for the better. It was childish, unintelligible hope, but yet, I hung on to it.

After all, I had been in this position _many _times before. The excuse, of course, was different once again.

_'Cuz this time is the last time__  
><em>_I know that my eyes have seen too much__  
><em>_This nightmare is not fair__  
><em>_And I've had enough_

And through the blackness I was looking out to, I still say _his _face. His eyes burning with menace as his fist was raised in the air.

I struggled to remember what had led to me being hospitalised, then it hit me; I was late home.

_You break me, and as I bleed_

_You just say you're sorry__  
><em>_You call this love?__  
><em>_But this time your lies__  
><em>_Are not enough__  
><em>_This time..._

I remember the blood and the pain, the incredibly hard fight to stay conscious, yet it didn't faze me. This was what love was like. I knew no different, how could I?

At least he kept me. A divorce – which I was greatly for – would unfortunately ruin me far more than the abuse.

Sometimes though, through the darkness of my thoughts, my mind would driftback to our first week of marriage.

"I'd love you," he'd lie.

_There's nothing left of this__  
><em>_Your whispered words and empty threats__  
><em>_Rip away the seams of what I thought this would be__  
><em>_The last thread has come undone__  
><em>_To reveal what I've become__  
><em>_Another victim of a poison love_

"Stupid slut!" My black cloak let me remember the details of what I had previously forgotten to include. It looked like my sleep was doing more bad than good. If I remembered any more, it would make the accusations hard to deny.

And I knew what the doctors thought; I knew their suspicions and I knew what they said about me when the thought I wasn't listening.

"Do you think it's her husband?" A nurse questioned to a fellow doctor.

"I have my theories," he replied. And I'm sure he did, except without me agreeing to them, what could he prove?

_I've been afraid for years_

_But that won't keep me here..._

"Mrs. Evenson, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes, the sun blinding me momentarily.

I answered hoarsely. "Yes."

"Esme, we've discovered something else."

I watched the old nurse's face come into focus. What else could be wrong with me? I felt torn enough.

"Is there something wrong?" She laughed wryly.

"You couldn't be in any worse position than you are, dear."

"Then..."

"You're pregnant."

I gasped; my mouth agape. Those two words seemed to suffocate me. _Pregnant? _

"I can't be..."

She nodded, confirming what she has said before tucking a ringlet behind my ear and walking out, whispering, "Run."

_'Cuz this time is the last time__  
><em>_I know that my eyes have seen too much__  
><em>_This nightmare is not fair__  
><em>_And I've had enough_

The doctor came in next, examining me.

"I assume you've heard the good news?"

I scoffed in disbelief. What _wonderful _news. "Yes."

He started to prod me, and then moved his hands to my lower abdomen.

"I can't," I started. He immediately moved his hands away. "Please, I've had enough, just...discharge me." His eyes sparked with concern and I looked down, wringing my hands together. "Please," I begged.

_You break me_

_To just say you're sorry_

_You call this love?__  
><em>_But this time your lies__  
><em>_Are not enough__  
><em>_This time..._

"Mrs. Even-

"Miss Platt," I corrected.

"Miss Platt," he continued. "I don't think you're in very good position.

"I never am!" I shouted back. My ribs sent a spiking pain throughout my weak body and I fell against the pillows again.

"See."

I frowned at the doctor as he replaced my old drip with a new one.

"Give it time."

"I have," I responded, grimly.

_What remains a mystery_

_You cannot have the best of me__  
><em>_So I'm taking back__  
><em>_All you took from me_

I purposely pulled out the tubes feeding me my remedies of pain relief. I didn't want – nor care – for the measly medicines. I didn't need them, I had become used to the constant throbbing.

"Mrs. Evenson-

"Miss Platt," I reminded more curtly than intended.

"Miss Platt," she began. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I laughed sharply. "My life isn't a good idea."

The nurse looked down.

"Oh, don't be intimidated," I reacted. "I'm just telling you the truth." The nurse gave me a slow nod.

"You want to be discharged?" I smiled slightly.

"That would be nice," I commented.

A deep sigh escaped her chest and she walked over, helping me with the rest of the needles and tubes. "I really shouldn't be doing this," she fretted. "But...go."

I got up slowly, my ribs protesting wildly against the much...unneeded movement.

"Thank you." Our eyes locked and she pulled me into a much needed hug.

"Look after yourself," she whispered into my ear before lowering her hand down to my stomach. "And the babe."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "I will," I forced out between laboured breaths.

_'Cuz this time is the last time__  
><em>_I know that my eyes have seen too much__  
><em>_This nightmare is not fair__  
><em>_And I've had enough_

I walked out of Ohio state hospital quite casually considering the position I was in, let alone the consequences I would face if Charles found out.

I was too far gone in my own personal anger that I hadn't realised just how much I had been used in the last past years.

This baby I was now carrying wasn't made from love; it was made by force only.

I felt like punching something, someone. How could he? How could he create something so special when he was so evil? How could a _monster _create an angel?

_You break me__  
><em>_To just say you're sorry__  
><em>_You call this love?__  
><em>_But this time your lies__  
><em>_Are not enough__  
><em>_This time..__._

I was brought back into the present by a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Esme?"

I opened my eyes, not realising I had closed them. The paper was shaking as my hands quivered.

Rosalie took one look at the headline before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Mum," she whispered.

I held her tightly as she rubbed my back.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You're not," she retorted.

I rested my head on her shoulder, looking through the kitchen windows. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up outside by the garage and he got out, carrying his medical bag in his right hand.

"Tell him the truth," Rosalie murmured.

"It's just when you remember, the whole world can seem insignificant, as if I'm falling into nothingness"

She squeezed me tight once more before letting me go.

"I know," she agreed. Her hand brushed over my cheek and a sad smile was spread across her face. "But I admire you for that." She left me mentally smiling as another pair of arms found my waist.

"I heard you needed me?" I turned around in Carlisle's embrace, cupping his face and kissing his nose.

"I always need you."

**A/N – I just heard this song by Celine Dion and I think this fits Esme perfectly. **

**It's slightly depressing, but I hope you get the concept...**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
